1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scooters, and particularly to scooters having two wheels, a platform, a fork, a brake, and a yoke which is formed from sheet metal to connect the platform and fork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scooters typically have two or three wheels, a platform for the rider to stand or sit on, a fork on which the front wheel is mounted, a steering column connected to the fork for steering the scooter, and a yoke which connects the fork or steering column pivotally to the platform. Often the yoke and platform are formed of a single piece of material such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,395 to Reid, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,689 to Tibores et al. Some scooters or three-wheeled vehicles have metal frames which undergird a platform which is made out of some other material such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,829 to Lystad, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,481 to Kaufman. Non-metalic materials exist which have sufficient flexural strength to support the weight of the operator without the help of an undergirding steel frame. However, a yoke is necessary to connect such a platform to the front fork or steering column. It is desirable that such a yoke be simple in design, and be easily and inexpensively manufactured. The yoke must have sufficient strength to support and hold both the fork and the end of the platform which is connected to the yoke.
Simple brake mechanisms have commonly been used on scooters. One type of brake mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,395 to Reid, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,556 to Bancroft. The brake mechanism shown in these patents is a single piece mechanism which is pivotally connected to the back of the platform and includes a pedal portion for pressing by the operator's foot, and a shoe portion which rubs against the rubber rear tire. Since this type of brake mechanism rubs directly against the tire, the mechanism preferably would not be used in newer scooters which utilize pressurized, air-filled tires. If the air-filled tire becomes too worn, it may blow out. U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,520 to Bontrager, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,277 to Elliotte each disclose modified forms of this typical brake mechanism which presses directly against the rubber tire to brake the scooter.